The Magnificent Lily Evans Story
by starblaze
Summary: lily's point of view.everything from hating James to her best friends!
1. The Begining

The Magnificent Lily Evans Story  
  
CHAPTER 1:The Beginning  
  
June 15, 1961  
  
"Honey," Shalia Evans said to her husband," it's a girl."  
  
When I came into this world, I was born into a wizarding family. I was the oldest of 4 kids.  
  
Petunia who was a year younger came next. Darren came after that and finally Rose, my favorite sister.  
  
Rose and I spent a lot of time together even though we were 4 years apart.  
  
Petunia always hated me for some reason or another.  
  
Darren was the only boy but he was cool.  
  
All of us would usually go play quidditch outside our house. Actually it was more of a mansion, it had 43 bedrooms and 25 and a half bathrooms.  
  
Petunia was for some reason a squib, meaning she had no magical powers.She seemed happy about it so we just left her alone. 


	2. The Diagon Alley Meetings

Chapter 2:The Diagon Alley Meetings  
  
When I was about to be 11(it was June 1^st) I got my Hogwarts letter. I was sooooo happy. The next week my parents took me to Diagon Alley.  
  
Even though we kids had been there many times, it still amazed us.  
  
Suddenly I saw Remus Lupin(my friend) and Kylee Smith(my best friend) off in the distance and ran over to them.  
  
"I got my letter!" I screamed." Did u get yours???"  
  
"Yes!" Kylee said jumping up and down. "Uhh..Yeah."Remy said.  
  
Kylee and I both knew Remy was a werewolf. We were happy he got in.  
  
"Look who it is!" Remy said happily.  
  
I groaned. Lee(Kylee) turned and squealed in delight. It was Sirius and POTTER!!!!!!!!  
  
Maybe I should explain.  
  
Lee and I go back to when we were in diapers. I'm medium height with long red hair( a little curly) and (as some say) sparkling green eyes. Lee on the other hand is my height but with dark brown hair that curls at the ends and blue eyes. Remy who's been our friend since we were about 6 years has dirty blond hair and honey colored eyes. Now the twins(or at least that's what I call them).Sirius and POTTER look a lot alike, both have black hair(POTTER looks like he has a mop on his head) and blue eyes(POTTER has glasses).They both are semi tall and love playing pranks(especially on yours truly).POTTER and I hate each other but we are friends. How? Well we both get on each others nerves but we have fun together. (Oh and James and Siri don't know about remy's little problem.)  
  
When they arrived we talked.  
  
Meanwhile our parents were the best of friends too!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Summer's End

Chapter 3:Summers End  
  
Summer ended soon enough but not without me playing 13 pranks on Petty Dear and laughing my head off with Darren and Rose.  
  
On September 1^st, I woke up at 6:30am and finished packing. Then I raided my closet (there wasn't much cuz most of the outfits were packed) to decide what to wear. I finally picked a green sleeved shirt and a long denim skirt with slits. I wore my silver platform heels. My hair was down and make-up was packed. I bounced down to breakfast. By then it was 8 am.  
  
I ate a huge breakfast and talked with Rose. She was sad I was leaving, but I promised her I would write every day.  
  
My parents were lecturing me about not getting into trouble (they got in plenty of trouble when they were at Hogwarts) and how to act with teachers and stuff.  
  
By then it was 9:15 and time to leave.  
  
My dad (Sean Evans) charmed my trunk so it would be lighter. After everything was packed into our van, we (all except Petunia who left for boarding school 2 days ago) got in and headed for King's Cross. 


	4. King's Cross

Chapter 4: King's Cross  
  
Disclaimer: What you don't recognize is mine! The rest is Ms.Rowlings!  
  
We got there with 15 minutes to spare. We hurried to the platform. There was a girl with long blonde hair (straight as a sheet) pacing up and down between platforms 9 and 10, muttering,"9 and , 9 and ..."  
  
I went up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
When she turned around I saw how pretty she was. I asked her," Do you need help getting on the platform 9 and ?"  
  
"Yes, please!"  
  
I told her to wait a minute. After saying goodbye to my family I returned and we went through the wall. As we emerged, I heard her gasp. There stood the scarlet train.  
  
"Come on!" I said to her," We'd better hurry if we want to get a good compartment. Potter and Sirius probably already have one though." She looked confused. I told her I'd explain later.  
  
After getting on the train we headed for the last compartment. We heard shrieks of laughter so I already knew everyone was there. 


	5. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

1 Chapter 5: Aboard the Hogwarts Express  
  
Disclaimer: All u recognize belongs to goddess Rowling!!!!  
  
Sorry to all you who don't like my story so far! I promise it will get a little better! oh and whenever you see stuff in those little marks the writer (me) is talking! Oh and one more thing, I know Lily was muggle born.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi guys, Potter." I said. They all looked up and smiled (well almost all, Potter looked disappointed.)  
  
"We thought you weren't going to make it." Ky said shooting a look at Potter.  
  
"And who is this fine damsel?" Sirius said acting very much like, well like Sirius!  
  
"Um.. she.. is.."  
  
"Heather, Heather McLain." She cut in. "Hallo, how do you do?"  
  
"Fine thanks!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
Hez (Heather) looked at me and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh..This is Sirius Black. He's nothing like his name, thank god! This is Remy or Remus Lupin-Potter- and my best friend Kylee Smith!"  
  
"What!?! I don't get anything said about me?" James I'll use his first name from now on whined.  
  
"Sorry four eyes but there's nothing to say because you're SO DULL!!!" I screamed the last part.  
  
Hez was staring wide-eyed.  
  
They're always fighting but when they pull a prank together it is amazing!" Sirius filled in.  
  
" And you are?" She asked me.  
  
" Oh yeah, I'm Lily Evans." I replied.  
  
The rest of the way we talked about families and which house each of hoped to get into.  
  
We explained quidditch to Heather.  
  
When the food cart lady came we bought tons of stuff. Then we proceeded to stuff our faces.  
  
That's all for now! Please review! I don't care if you hate it!) 


End file.
